The Matrix: The Remaining Fate
by urbanlegend23
Summary: R for language and violence. Chapter 7 is up, sorry about delay! BIG SURPRISES AHEAD! MAJOR REVOLUTIONS SPOILERS For the purposes of the story, Trinity is still alive, but mourning Neo's death, and feeling that he is still alive somewhere in the Matrix.
1. Dream Analysis

****

THE MATRIX: THE REMAINING FATE

By Michael Carruthers (urbanlegend23@hotmail.com)

***HUGE SPOILERS FOR "THE MATRIX REVOLUTIONS"***

For the purposes of this story, everything that happened in "The Matrix Revolutions" happened, except Trinity's death. I need her in this story, so just think while reading this fanfic that her death never happened and she survived the ordeals in the final entry into the trilogy. 

Please also note that this story has no connection to my other Matrix fanfiction.

Chapter 1: Dream Analysis

Trinity walked the streets of Paris, her black, shining leather outfit looking snappy, her sunglasses shielding her soulful eyes. Her hair was slicked back as always, her expression completely placid, yet somewhat determined. She walked alone, and with confidence. Shirtless onlookers stared at Trinity, obviously thinking "what is that woman doing wearing such a tight, hot outfit on a day the Sun had never been more obvious. Trinity knew they thought this, and did not care. She hardly felt the heat, or the cold now that Neo was gone. It was as if she had lost all ability to have the physical feelings in the real world or the Matrix. She was...empty, and alone.

But she was here. Trinity felt like a small black ant while staring up at the Eiffel Tower, the famous World Heritage site. She marvelled at its glory, and knew...she just knew, that she had to get up it, to the room, and he would be there. And he would have the answers.

Trinity walked to the elevator, and it opened magically in front of her, as if it was controlled by a doorman who wished nothing more than to please Trinity. She got inside, and the large, spacious and well-designed elevator begin to slowly go upwards. Trinity wished it would hurry up, she was so anxious to see his face once more, after they had been parted for so long. After a long ride up, the door finally opened. 

Trinity's heart missed a beat. She was staring at his figure, though his back was turned. His hair was slick and wavy, his coat perfect...just as she had remembered.

"Neo!" Trinity said, and her voice sounded far away. But he turned, as if at request. Neo, Thomas Anderson, Trinity's other half. His face clean-shaven and smooth, his soulful eyes making Trinity lose herself. Trinity's face lit up and her eyes widened. She removed her sunglasses, and dropped them. She had waited so long. And she wasted no time. Trinity began to run to him, and she reached out to hug him...but he disappeared. Trinity's heart flopped.

"Neo?" Trinity said in a small voice. Her world seemed to collapse. But he was just there...her only love, and he was gone again. Suddenly a familiar voice boomed through the lookout room of the Eiffel Tower.

"You have to help me, Trinity," Neo's voice said, calm as always. "Free me." Trinity turned around, and the room was on fire. She at once felt hot, feeling again, burning. The fire reached out, and her screamed...

And then she jerked up, sweating, panting, her forehead burning up. It was the same dream once more, exactly as she had remembered it from the previous five or so days. Trinity lay back down and closed her eyes, still panting, but decided it was useless to try and sleep, she would just have the nightmare again. She got up, and shut the door.

Trinity walked out onto the balcony, and looked out at the newly rebuilt Zion. It was not so different looking, though the docks were bigger, as were the control offices. The sentinels seemed to swim through the city, controlling the power and maintaining the peace that was decided between man and machine. Trinity knew that the sentinels and humans were working together to create more human cities, and that the machine city itself was being redesigned, and more minds were being freed from the false program of the Matrix. She knew all this as she was know a member of the Elite Council of Zion, a group of men and women who decide the fate of this real world, and agree on the best ways to keep the peace that was won maintained. Trinity thought to herself that the city had never looked more beautiful with the sentinels in it, the lights glowing, with more materials and jewels being used as decorations for the city. 

"Trinity." A strong voice came from behind her. Trinity turned to face Morpheus, wearing a black loose robe, his big eyes as attractive as they always were. "Can't sleep?" he questioned her.

"I'm still having the dreams, Morpheus," Trinity told him. "Something has to be done."

"They're dreams, Trinity," Morpheus replied, a concerned tone in his voice. "We all have dreams."

"Not like this. I know something is going on in the Matrix with Neo, he's trapped somewhere in there. He's still alive, Morpheus."

"I wish that as much as you do, I really believe that. But the machines recovered Neo's body from the machine city, you saw it as well as I." 

"I'm talking about the Matrix. I keep dreaming that I see him in the artificial world, and Morpheus - it feels **so **real."

"All dreams feel real. That is the purpose of a dream. Things that go on in our brains project into a dream, Our brain forces us to believe that these dreams have significance in real life, but in the long run, Trinity, they are just as artificial as the Matrix." 

"So why do I keep having this same dream?" Trinity immediately questioned. "Why is it always the same, every detail. Five nights in a row I've had it, and five nights too many. I need to find out what the hell is going on." Trinity sounded so assertive it surprised Morpheus.

"If there is purpose for it, she will call you to her. But I doubt that she will tell you anything different than I have." Morpheus said calmly. "Please, Trinity, try to sleep peacefully. Free your mind of Neo and his demise. Rest." 

Trinity nodded, and Morpheus touched her shouler affectionately. He then began to walk back to his room, and he approached the door, but stopped.

"Trinity," he said, in a questioning voice, still facing away from her.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I have dreams also. I miss him too, though not as painfully as you I suspect."

Trinity tried to answer, but could not think of the words. It was moving to hear that Morpheus, who often appeared so stern and sometimes even cold, could be experiencing some of the pain of losing the One as she had. 

****

To be continued...


	2. New Threats

****

THE MATRIX: THE REMAINING FATE

By Michael Carruthers (urbanlegend23@hotmail.com)

***HUGE SPOILERS FOR "THE MATRIX REVOLUTIONS"***

For the purposes of this story, everything that happened in "The Matrix Revolutions" happened, except Trinity's death. I need her in this story, so just think while reading this fanfic that her death never happened and she survived the ordeals in the final entry into the trilogy. 

Please also note that this story has no connection to my other Matrix fanfiction.

Chapter 2: New Threats

Morpheus stepped back inside his room. Niobe lay on their bed, her hair had grown sufficiently since the machine war. Commander Lock had broken it off with Niobe after seeing Morpheus' real connection to her. Morpheus still wondered where Lock had done it out of jealousy or was it an act of compassion, and letting his pride go? Either way, Lock had left Zion and travelled with 250-something machines, many other men and the majority of the previous Zion Council to built another city, which planned to be even more technologically advanced than Zion.

Morpheus had his Niobe back and was ever thankful. But he had a deep mourning in his heart and a lot of the time felt somewhat empty. It wasn't that he couldn't feel for anyone or anything...it was that he felt too much. Morpheus sat on the edge of the bed, his thoughts swimming through his mind. What was his purpose now? Morpheus had always believed Neo would save the human world, and he did. But he also believed that his sole purpose in life was to train Neo, to be his mentor for all his years. But Neo was dead.

"Dead..." Morpheus said quietly, realising the true meaning of these words once and for all.

Morpheus felt he had no place in The Matrix or in Zion, he had no reason to tutor. Was Neo's death his fault? It was him that sent Neo and Trinity to the Machine City, it was him that had so much faith in the One. He believed that Neo would be the saviour of them all...but he never once considered Neo himself. Was it his fault? Was his emptiness because he had no purpose left in life? 

Maybe Morpheus just missed his friend.

**

The Council of Zion sat at a square table. They were the greatest and wisest of all freed minds, the ones who made the decisions that changed the current human world, for better or worse. The Council had greatly changed after the sentinel war in Zion, almost all of the previous members had left Zion to construct another human world, along with the likes of Lock and the 250-something sentinels. Morpheus, Trinity and Niobe - great warriors sat adjacent to each other, and on the left to Niobe was Valerie Grace, a white woman who's hair was completely covered in beads. She spoke with such clarity and grace that anyone around her was instantly captivated.

"The Council of Zion has gathered today to discuss the threats still living inside the Matrix," Valerie spoke. Her voice was not loud yet it caught the attention of the Council.

"Threats?" Burfay, a bearded and strong African American man asked. "The Agents were destroyed. There are no threats except simple human beings now living inside the Matrix." 

"Simple human beings they are not," Morpheus spoke. "Human beings are as dangerous as Agents in many ways."

"They do not have the ability to, let's say...be anyone they want, anywhere they want, any time," said Fior, a sarcastic European woman.

"However, we - the race of humans - do have the power to commit crimes, kill people, wield guns and weapons, therefore there is a threat to the people of the Matrix, and the potential freed minds," Morpheus replied.

"I'm sorry...I'm not quite getting this," Link said, sitting with Zee. "We're now needed back in the Matrix, after peace has finally been made in Zion? So we need to fight, to risk our lives, when we thought all of that was over?"

"Goddamn it, I just, really don't see why we don't let the police and other organisations already inside the Matrix deal with this stuff," Zee added.

"But then we come back to the simple answer - humans in the Matrix. Police. They are as dangerous as the Agents were, they are threats to us. If we want to free more minds, if we want more humans in Zion, away from that danger and living in harmony, we are going need to restore order in the artificial world," Morpheus said assertively.

"That means we're gonna have to send out another ship, Morpheus!" Link cried. It was obvious of late that Zee had much distress over the possibility of Link having to leave her once again, after almost losing him before.

"We must do what we must, Commander Link," Valerie said. "The Logos will depart - with Niobe's agreement -" Niobe nodded to Valerie - "before dusk this very night. We want to leave so we can be back as soon as we can, to continue the production of another city."

"Who will be on this ship?" asked Trinity.

"You, Morpheus, Niobe will venture into the Matrix first. Link, you will take the ship's command. Fior, Burfay, will be back-ups. I will stay here and maintain order as I must. And Zee, you will accompany me in seeing that-"

"No way, Valerie. If Link is going on the Logos, I'm afraid I am as well," Zee interrupted, standing up.

"We need people here, Zee," Valerine began, but was once again cut off by the argumentative Zee.

"You have many people here able to help in the production of another city, and order is maintained. I am going on the Logos and you are not stopping me," Zee confirmed, and her voice was simply so strong willed that Valerie dare not answer back.

"Very well. Return to your rooms, gather your things, and be ready for exiting Zion at dusk. The Council is adjourned." 

The members of the Council began to rise and leave, but a voice suddenly spread through the room. A weak voice, but the words that were heard made everyone's heart skip a beat.

"The Logos must depart now, for the birds shall sing, the sun shall rise as in the Matrix the day of the One has returned!"

****

To be continued...


	3. Deliverance

****

THE MATRIX: THE REMAINING FATE

By Michael Carruthers (urbanlegend23@hotmail.com)

***HUGE SPOILERS FOR "THE MATRIX REVOLUTIONS"***

For the purposes of this story, everything that happened in "The Matrix Revolutions" happened, except Trinity's death. I need her in this story, so just think while reading this fanfic that her death never happened and she survived the ordeals in the final entry into the trilogy. 

Please also note that this story has no connection to my other Matrix fanfiction.

Chapter 3: Deliverance

The Council members turned abruptly. They were staring at a boy, who looked no older than 15. He was skinny, medium in height, with a stylish tuft of blonde hair on his otherwise bald head. His eyes seemed to be glowing and his face lit up the room.

"Who are you?" asked Burfay.

"I am the Deliverer," the boy replied. He was very placid and confident, which almost made him look older though his appearance did not help with the ageing process.

"The Deliverer of what?" Niobe said coldly. She did not get a reply, for Trinity, demanding as ever, chimed into her question.

"What are you saying about Neo?" Trinity asked.

"The One is ever watchful of you," the Deliverer said. "Yet I can say no more. She demands you speak with her, as soon as possible for She has a message for you." Trinity turned her head, questioning Morpheus.

"The Oracle," Morpheus said.

"Pardon me, Sir Morpheus. The Logos must depart now, She says the message is urgent, She says it must be foretold now," the Deliverer spoke.

"Then we gather our things, and take only of what we need," Morpheus said. Burfay stood up.

"Why do we have to leave now, when we need so much more time to prepare our mission?" Burfay questioned.

"The Oracle asks it of us," Morpheus said simply.

"And why must we obey the Oracle?" Burfay said sarcastically. "She is not to be trusted."

The room seemed to go into a state of shock, and silence. Morpheus face seemed lost somewhere between anger and disappointment for Burfay. Niobe looked at the ground, remembering her break up with Morpheus after his visit to the Oracle. But she looked at his face - seeing the faith he had in the Oracle, and lifted her head, her faith restored. The Deliverer coughed noticeably, not voicing his anger.

"You are new, Burfay. You have not visited the Oracle. You know not of her triumphs, and of her help to us in restoring the peace," Morpheus said through gritted teeth.

"I know she gives misleading information that has, in the past, caused injury and death. I know she was not able to resist Smith's hand. I know she herself had to fight Neo to make the-"

"You don't bring Neo into this," Trinity said, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Or I'll see to it that you are sentenced to a fate worse than death."

Burfay looked slightly impressed behind his frightened eyes. Valerie Grace spoke up.

"Trinity, refrain in the future from making threats against fellow Council members," Valerie said. Burfay smirked. "Burfay, don't be such an unfaithful bastard in the future." Trinity returned the smirk. "The Logos departs in an hour. Gather your things."

**

As Trinity packed clothes and possessions in her room, she couldn't help but wonder what on Earth the Oracle had to tell her about Neo. She thought if it related to her dream...she wished it did. Though that would mean serious fire issues. Trinity packed frantically, not really realising what she was putting into her bag. It was too important that the ship depart now.

Three floors down Link and Zee were also packing, readying to depart Zion.

"Burfay does have a point," Zee said. Link was surprised.

"What do you mean? You think the Oracle is a cop-out?" Link questioned.

"No...actually...I don't know," Zee said, confused, zipping up her trunk. "It's just, Link...do you really think she can be trusted? Many times ships from Zion have been sent out on her account and many times bad things have happened. It's the trusting part that gets me."

Link considered her words, yet did not reply. His own opinion of the Oracle had not been solidified as he had never met her and did not intend on doing so.

Only a couple of rooms across Fior had readily packed and was lying on her bed, reading a book with the Deliverer sat on a chair, looking frustrated.

"If we may, Miss, She instructed me that we leave as quickly as we can to avoid a fuss. Can we not go to the ship and at least prepare to leave, so the exiting process of Zion will be quickened?" the boy said.

"We may not, not at the moment, not while I can still have some bloody time of my own left in my own room," Fior replied, yawning. "Anyway, kid, we'll get there anytime. Forget about it for a while, will you?"

"I am sorry, I do not mean to be a pain," the Deliverer said.

"So it's unintentional then?" Fior asked with a chuckle, followed by a shrug from the Deliverer. "So, guy, what's your deal?"

"I am a program, one of the many protectors of She that matters most. I was really installed into the program of the Matrix. I have sufficient teleportation skills and my memory is highest of all-"

"Wow-wow-wow! Stop right there, Johnny. You can TELEPORT?" Fior asked, amazed. "Hang on...are you lying to me?"

"I am not," the Deliverer replied formally, sounding honest.

"Prove it," Fior said testily. "Go from one side of my room to the other." The Deliverer chuckled at Fior's enthusiasm.

"Alas, my powers do have their limits," the Deliverer said, a hint of laughter still in his voice. "I can only teleport between the Matrix and Zion or any other place in the human world. I can't teleport from place to place in the Matrix or in Zion."

"That's stupid!" Fior said very astutely. "And I don't see how someone could achieve that level of communication and restrict you to not being able to teleport in the worlds themselves? Stupid!" she muttered.

"I'm inclined to agree, Miss. And I really feel we must be getting on, if you please. We only have fifteen minutes until departure."

**

And fifteen minutes later the crew was heading onto to Logos. Valerie Grace farewelled the team of eight. Zee, Trinity, Fior, Niobe were the women, and Burfay, the Deliverer, Morpheus and Link were the men on the command team. She spoke quietly to Morpheus about being careful with whom to trust, especially the Deliverer.

"You suspect he isn't all he seems?" Morpheus questioned.

"It's not that," Valerie said in quietly, as the others boarded the ship. "But I strongly advise caution...we can never be too careful, and the teleportation gift he has is somewhat suspicious. Go now, and I must reiterate being careful."

"Thank you, Counsellor," Morpheus said, and waved his hand goodbye. She waved back, and Morpheus got on the Logos.

Zion's Central Gates Command were organising the departure of the ship, and making sure that no other ships were readying for departure at the same time.

"The Logos is good to go," the gates commander informed the ship over loudspeaker. 

"We're off then!" Niobe said, concentrating as she slowly manoeuvred out of the Zion gates, Morpheus by her side. As soon as they were out, Niobe wiped the sweat off her head and began to go fast and experiment with the ship, causing some of the crewmembers to fall back. Niobe laughed, and realised she enjoyed commanding the Logos more than she could remember. 

"You must plug Miss Trinity in now, Sir," the Deliverer informed Morpheus. "As soon as possible. Always soon." 

"What about you?" Morpheus questioned politely.

"I will meet her on the other side. Go now, prepare, and install her into the Matrix soon. Always soon." With those last few words, the Deliverer suddenly vanished, as if someone has scooped him out of thin air. Morpheus was surprised by the sudden transition and stumbled quite stupidly when he tried to walk.

"Are you ready?" Morpheus asked Trinity, as he walked over to the Matrix jacking in system. It was a stupid question. Link was already all geared up with headphones, sitting at the reading computer, as it was about to start up. Trinity was waiting to be thrown into the Matrix.

"I am," Trinity said. "Jack me in." Morpheus hesitated slightly, but grabbed the large needle-like Matrix-placing device and was about to put it into Trinity's head plug but stopped, whispering in her ear.

"Be safe." 

And then Trinity gasped as Morpheus thrusted the plug into her head and she was suddenly inside the Matrix, for the first time in many months.

"Right this way, Miss," the Deliverer's voice came. But Trinity barely heard. She was looking around, smelling the air. She was in a place, though she could see no landmarks for sure; she knew it, as she had seen it before. There was no mistaking where she was.

Paris. 


	4. Panic

****

THE MATRIX: THE REMAINING FATE

By Michael Carruthers (urbanlegend23@hotmail.com)

***HUGE SPOILERS FOR "THE MATRIX REVOLUTIONS"***

For the purposes of this story, everything that happened in "The Matrix Revolutions" happened, except Trinity's death. I need her in this story, so just think while reading this fanfic that her death never happened and she survived the ordeals in the final entry into the trilogy. 

Please also note that this story has no connection to my other Matrix fanfiction.

Chapter 4: Panic

Trinity felt an immense sense of dread in her heart. Paris was exactly the way she remembered it in her dreams. Every single detail, right down to the heat she felt under her leather suit, to the man eating the croissant by the mailbox. And how was she supposed to see the Oracle in this huge city? She always had to find the Oracle...the Oracle never found her. 

"We must hurry, Miss!" the Deliverer exclaimed. Oh, that's right...Trinity remembered that the kid was here to guide her. Trinity was annoyed by him always insisting that they be right on time, always on time. What do we have if we don't have time?

"Yeah, how am I supposed the Oracle. We're in _Paris_," Trinity asked. 

"I know where she dwells, but we must hurry!" Grr...shut up Deliverer! Trinity was quite surprised by her own thoughts, she was usually a calm thinker who was not easily stressed by words.

As Trinity walked the streets of the beautiful capital of France, she felt somewhat uplifted by the sights of the street. Children playing and licking ice-creams, people singing, hugging, meeting for the first time, couples having lunch. Her thoughts did occasionally and sometimes rapidly change. When she saw the couples kissing over a meal, she wondered if her romantic life was really cursed - was she jealous? Did she wish she had never even entered Zion and the real world and stayed in the artificiality of the Matrix, where she was safe and without a care...if this had been the way, could she still have found a partner like Neo? And would that partner still be alive now, not damned by the machine army?

By and by she walked, her thoughts swimming around in her head. Finally the Deliverer halted her and Trinity stepped into a café called the Grande Palace. The Deliverer directed her to a seat where the Oracle was sitting, a latte and a 30 pack of Malboros in front of her, a cigarette wasting away between her fingers.

"Trinity," the Oracle said. "Have a seat, dear." But Trinity did not have a seat.

"Do not think you can tell me what to do," Trinity said abruptly, taking the Oracle by definite surprise. "You have screwed us over so many times, you have given us false information, redirected us down different paths, lied, cheated...and why? Because you thought it was best for us. Let me tell you what's best for _me_, Oracle. I think it's best that you don't fucking tell me what to do...that you tell me why you're here, what you want from me and then I can leave." 

A long silence followed Trinity's outraged and unexpected outburst. The Oracle still seemed calm and placid, as if she was digesting Trinity's thoughts and trying to understand them herself.

"Leave us, Billy," the Oracle requested to the Deliverer.

"But, m'lady, there might be-"

"Leave. Go down the town and buy yourself some sunglasses, or a leather coat. That's what all the cool kids are doing these days." 

Without argument, the Deliver - Billy - left the café, looking a little frantic and upset that he wasn't protecting the Oracle. As soon as he was gone, the Oracle dropped her cigarette, and grabbed Trinity's leather-covered arm with her hand, hurting Trinity and bruising her immediately. The Oracle no longer had a sense of comfort and she was no longer calm - she was panicked. She spoke without stopping, every fact as important as the next.

"Trinity...you must listen, and listen well. You do not think there are fates for you and Morpheus now that Neo is gone, but I see it, I see it as clear as I see you know. You two are MEANT for something, maybe not just in Zion. But there will be obstacles, Trinity, bad ones, including a shape-shifter programme entitled Disporter. You must defeat this evil, to know your fates. I cannot see past this cloud." 

Trinity barely had time to process the information. A spurt of blood from the Oracle's mouth flew on her face, and the loud BANG! noise interrupted her thoughts. Trinity gasped loudly...the Oracle had been shot from behind. Her back leaked with blood and her face fell limp onto the table. Trinity's gasps became screams as she stared at Neo, blood dripping from his gun, eyes covered by black shades, a deadly smile on his face.

****

To be continued... 


	5. At the End

****

THE MATRIX: THE REMAINING FATE

By Michael Carruthers (urbanlegend23@hotmail.com)

***HUGE SPOILERS FOR "THE MATRIX REVOLUTIONS"***

For the purposes of this story, everything that happened in "The Matrix Revolutions" happened, except Trinity's death. I need her in this story, so just think while reading this fanfic that her death never happened and she survived the ordeals in the final entry into the trilogy. 

Please also note that this story has no connection to my other Matrix fanfiction.

Chapter 5: At the End

Morpheus gave a shudder, silently a little shocked as Billy appeared right next to him.

"Nifty trick," Fior commented. "Looks better in action than in words."

"Thank you, Miss," Billy replied. "What is the situation with the Oracle and Miss Trinity?"

"Why do you keep saying 'Miss'?" asked Burfay, who was working on some conceptual drawings for another human city, but Billy paid him no attention.

"They're just talking at the moment," said Link, barely paying attention to the computer screen for fooling around with Zee provided great distraction.

Niobe, however, was paying great concern to the screen. She looked closely at the green numbers spiralling down the computer screen. They seemed to be speeding at an unnatural rate.

"Morpheus..." she said, gaining Link's attention back to the screen. "What's happening?" The crew members all piled around the computer and watched the numbers going down at an alarmingly fast rate.

"What the hell is going on?" Link said, the numbers speeding too fast for him to make out the actions inside the Matrix. Suddenly, the screen went black and they could see nothing. Link swore under his breath. 

"God help us," Morpheus said. He knew what was happening.

Trinity felt as though someone had just pressed the pause button on a remote control VCR. Trinity forgot everything the Oracle had said in an instant, and was suddenly transfixed on her lover. He had just killed the Oracle. He was smiling, looking happy. It was completely unreal, she felt as if it weren't even happening. Trinity let the word escape her mouth...

"Neo."

And the world sped back into action. It hit Trinity like the bullet hit the Oracle. She heard screams and people rushing to escape. She heard Neo laughing, and saw the smug expression on his face. People continued frantically trying to escape, windows were breaking, tables were being upturned, yet neither Trinity or Neo paid much attention to this, they just continued staring deep into each others eyes, both staring coldly. Yet Neo saw through Trinity's stern expression and saw she was somewhat uplifted to see him again. Trinity saw no happiness in Neo's eyes - he was just ice, through and through - a murderer. Before the two knew it, the customers had all gone. It was just Neo and Trinity in the room...and the Oracle's lifeless body.

"Neo," Trinity repeated. She suddenly stood up, stern, as if she were a soldier or deep sea diver at her drill captain's orders. Suddenly it was hard to breathe.

"Don't fear me, darling. Aren't you happy to see me again?" Neo asked. Trinity fought the urge to leap into his arms, though he was a murderer with the most important woman in the World's blood on his hands.

"What did you just do?" Trinity asked, hardly feeling the word's escaping her mouth.

"Well, I killed the Oracle," Neo replied.

"Why." It wasn't a question.

"In time you will come to know, but you must come with now, Trinity. Great things were meant for you," Neo said. "Terrible things". Trinity gulped as she heard the real Neo when he said that. "Terrible things."

"You're not him."

"I'm not who?"

"Neo."

"No...but who is Neo anyway?" Neo said. Trinity felt so very awkward hearing this from Neo. "Is he simple false...a machine, created for not survival but death? Because I did die Trinity. And now I'm back." 

"You're not him!" Trinity repeated, with feeling. Neo returned the chaotic outburst with a simple laugh. 

"So, you're a smart one, aye, Trin?" Neo said. "I knew sooner or later you'd notice. I guess it was sooner. So maybe I'm not exactly the One. Your saviour, your Jesus Christ, he would've never killed the Virgin Mary, huh? Well, the Oracle was more like the Virgin Hag."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I agree. Enough with the philosophical babble bull-crap...comparing religions and what-not. Those classic movie villains are all there to do that. I might as well tell you straight out," Neo said. "We're coming to it. The end. The apocalypse...of the Matrix, of Zion and certainly of any other futuristic worlds you were planning. Everything you savour will be destroyed in a single moment."

"Isn't this the part where you say 'but'..." Trinity asked, her heart flopping over. 

"It usually would be. But," Neo said, putting a nice little emphasis on the 'but' word. "This time, there is no but. No exceptions. No hope. This is the end. You're toy figures in my puppet show and I'm about to crush you." Neo bent down, becoming eye-to-eye with the unblinking Oracle.

"For all the sweet sorrows we should sing, in death do we only really know our tune." Neo said in a poetic manner. He picked up the smoking cigarette from the Oracle's fingers and inhaled deeply. Trinity was disgusted by Neo's behaviour. He winked at her as she scoffed, turned, and left through a back way, throwing the cigarette away. Trinity began to run but stopped as she heard a compelling voice through a loudspeaker. Her heart leaped as she turned.

She was facing what must've been half of the city's police force.

"SORT DU BATIMENT AVEC VOS MAINS EN HAUT!" a policeman with a French accent screamed. "COME OUT OF THE BUILDING WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

****

To be continued...


	6. Debris

****

THE MATRIX: THE REMAINING FATE

By Michael Carruthers (urbanlegend23@hotmail.com)

***HUGE SPOILERS FOR "THE MATRIX REVOLUTIONS"***

For the purposes of this story, everything that happened in "The Matrix Revolutions" happened, except Trinity's death. I need her in this story, so just think while reading this fanfic that her death never happened and she survived the ordeals in the final entry into the trilogy. 

Please also note that this story has no connection to my other Matrix fanfiction.

Chapter 6: Debris

Trinity's heart stopped. She felt as if she were moving in slow motion. She turned around, her long black hair blowing behind her. Beside her, slumped over, was the dead Oracle, and now over 300 spectators and policemen were staring at her, screaming French curses or pointing guns. A gasp escaped her mouth. 

"Link..." she cried, a single tear flowing down her right eye. "What do I do?" she pleaded desperately.

It seemed it took Link a long while to reply, as if he was having trouble figuring out what to do. Then in her earpiece she heard but one instruction: "Run."

Trinity didn't need to be told twice. She turned and began to sprint towards the back entrance, and shots fired at her. A bullet whipped past her hair, slightly grazing her ear. Trinity was almost at the back entrance when seven policemen entered from around there.

"Oh, shit," Trinity said, as the shots ceased from outside. But an English-speaking policeman raised his gun at her.

"Do not move," he said. Trinity immediately back-flipped and landed behind the counter of the bar, dodging shots as she whipped through the air. The policemen leaped over the counter with her, and Trinity scanned the area for weapons. She picked up two large Jim Beam glass alcohol bottles and smashed one against the head of a policeman, and he fell to the ground. She fired the other bottle at the French policemen now entering through the front of the café. Quickly she grabbed more bottles. An attacker hit her neck from behind and she sent her heel flying into his groin. Using more alcohol bottles she continuously threw them at the policemen entering the café, making many square hints, the policemen fell over in numbers.

But Trinity was still overpowered. She could not continue fighting very much longer. Ten-odd more English policemen came through the bar and Trinity flipped two more bottles in her hands and hit them square in the chest. The shots from the policemen's guns were now being fired again. She heard a machine gun coming from one of the outside entrances. Trinity leaped over the barstools and landed on a table. She continued leaping towards the sound of the machine gun, carefully dodging other shots. The machine gun man came into view. He was kneeling behind a plant firing through an opening in the pot in front of him. Trinity jumped from a table to the pot plant and kicked it down. Just as the pot plant landed, Trinity swiftly grabbed the machine gun and ammo from the man's hands and then crushed the plant in the policeman's face, killing him. Trinity turned, facing the opposition, wielding a large machine gun, and holding enough ammo to kill all of them and more. 

"SHIT!" yelled a policeman and they all began to duck behind tables as Trinity shot at them, blood flying onto the walls and guns dropping. Trinity now ran to the café opening and pointed the gun squarely at the commanding policeman. 

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" she screamed at them. "NOW!" They all obeyed her. It was quite a sight. One woman commanding at least 150 policemen to all do her bidding.

"Trinity, get the fuck out of there!" shouted Link into her ear. She backed away, still pointing the machine gun at the unarmed policemen waiting outside for her. As she backed away towards the bar, she pointed the gun at the seven remaining policemen waiting there for her, and then quickly sprinted out of the building. She immediately heard the commanding policeman ordering his men to fire at her, so she grabbed the sign reading " L'ENTREE DE DOS DE MORRICONE DE CAFE" and used it to backflip onto the roof. From the roof she shot at the policemen outside and many of them fell, though about 25 got through the doors and came heading for the roof. As they began to ascend to her level using a stairway by a fire hydrant, Trinity grabbed two crates by her sides and threw them at the policemen as they headed for her. She quickly reloaded the machine gun and fired at the policeman and they fell from the roof to the concrete with a sickening splat. Trinity looked victorious but the policemen too had guns. They would kill her before she massacred all of France. She had to get out of there.

Trinity began shooting off bullets like no-body's business, while running backwards. As she neared the end of the building, by instinct she leaped backwards, still firing shots. The policemen were all down now, but there was more coming, and Trinity had no ammunition left. It was time to get out of here.

"Where's the nearest phone booth?" Trinity asked impatiently.

"You're on Le-Croissant Ice-cream now, the nearest one is three buildings away. There's stairs down and you take a left down one alleyway and a right down the next...you're there," Link replied.

"Got it," said Trinity, and she continued sprinting. Endless arrays of bullets came flying for her, Trinity - as though she were simply a puff of smoke - dodged and missed them all, and came flying onto the next building. But this roof was not strong. As she landed on it, the seemingly wafer-thin roof came crashing down. She heard a couple of screams and looked around. She had landed in a vegetable and fruit shop. She saw a couple of injured shoppers but she didn't have time. Trinity almost began speeding out of the shop as soon as she landed. A few policeman who had managed the jump came flying into the room and Trinity heard their legs break. She continued to run past the next building and approached the alleyway. More police cars came speeding behind her, obviously tracking her from the building jumping.

Trinity made a left down the first alleyway and the police car came skidding behind her, followed by two more. Trinity was surprising that the cars could even fit down the pretty slim alleyway, but they seemed to have room and more. Trinity had an idea and suddenly turned to face them. The police car slammed on the breaks and the second one smashed into it, knocking both of the drivers's unconscious. The third car was hit with such a force that it went flying over the top of both cars and landed, amazingly, on the right side. Trinity, who had backed up against the wall, shocked at the crash in front of her, suddenly turned wide-eyed and screamed. Agent Smith had stepped out of the car.

"Hello, Trinity," he said in his ice-cold voice. Trinity let out another scream, frozen to the spot. Agent Smith stared on at her, with his penetrating eyes.

"This is the part...where you run," Smith said, chuckling evilly. Trinity didn't need to be told twice, she suddenly just leapt up and began running for her life, determined to get to the second alleyway. She continued racing and around the corner. She saw it. The phone box, right next to an opening. She heard Smith's steps behind her and didn't care...all that mattered was getting to that phone box, escaping the Agent and the policemen. She ran towards it, and felt to her like it took an hour. And when she did was about to pick it up when a strong, handsome figure grabbed her.

"Hey, Trin," Neo said. "I don't think I want you going back into Zion. Stay here in the Matrix with me."

"Why!" Trinity demanded, restlessly trying to fight Neo. "Why did you kill her!" 

"It was not me, Trin...It was you...I did it for you," Neo said, playing mind games with her.

"Neo, please! Smith is coming!" Trinity pleaded.

"Oh no, Trinity," said Neo. Suddenly she felt a change in the muscle tone holding her, and she fell off Neo, and looked back at him, blood running from her lip.

"He's already here," Smith was now standing where Neo stood before.

"What the fuck is going on!" Trinity screamed.

__

This is a nightmare...wake me up, Morpheus...please, wake me up!

Trinity remembered her priority and ignored the laughing agent, and reached for the phone. She grabbed the receiver but it was too late. Just as she did, a police-car came roaring towards her from outside the alleyway and smashed into the phone box.

****

To be continued...


	7. The Sharp End of Things

**THE MATRIX: THE REMAINING FATE**

**By Michael Carruthers )**

**HUGE SPOILERS FOR "THE MATRIX REVOLUTIONS"**

**For the purposes of this story, everything that happened in "The Matrix Revolutions" happened, except Trinity's death. I need her in this story, so just think while reading this fanfic that her death never happened and she survived the ordeals in the final entry into the trilogy. **

**Please also note that this story has no connection to my other Matrix fanfiction.**

**Chapter 7: The Sharp End of Things**

Trinity jerked upright in her seat, just entering the real world as she exited the horror of the Matrix. As Trinity sat up, she realised it was the first time that she had ever felt her bruises from the artificial world upon entering the Matrix. Her entire body ached as she arched her back and felt her heart pumping, pumping so hard it felt as if it would break through her chest.

No one dared spoke, not for a long while. Morpheus was studying Trinity intensely with Niobe at his side, Zee and Link were sort of looking at Trinity and at each other, and Fior was reading a magazine - barely paying attention, while the Deliverer and Burfay just waited quietly for something to happen. The Deliverer finally spoke.

"My mistress...she is dead!" he cried.

"The Oracle, she was our one and only link to the higher powers of the Matrix, other than the Architect," Link said quietly.

"Who's the Architect?" Fior asked, not even looking up from her magazine.

"Maybe if you paid a little more attention to what goes on around here, you would know that," Niobe said, raising her voice slightly.

"Don't go criticizing me. I have full knowledge of interpreting Matrix data and can drive a damn ship better than you can drive your own man!" Fior said, throwing her magazine away.

"You're out of line!" Niobe said, standing up.

"Oh, come on, you know we're all thinking it. We've been on this ship for about six hours and you and Morpheus have been busy making doe eyes at each other," Fior shouted. All eyes were on her and Niobe. Morpheus spoke up.

"That's not correct and you know it," he said wisely.

"Oh, go eat another burger!" Fior threw at him.

"Shut your mouth, Fior." Burfay said quietly, but with an intent in his voice that made it loud and clear. "Morpheus is a brave - a wise soldier. You dare criticize him and look at what you're doing - lying back during the chaos reading a magazine. This isn't a time to bitch fight. This isn't a time for slapping, and calling each other 'fatso'. We have to figure out who Trinity was talking to. We have to figure out why the One killed the Oracle. And if you can't accept him, I will personally turn this ship around and you can walk your ass off to Zion from here."

Again there was a long period of silence. Some members of the crew looked as if they were to speak and then stopped, not really knowing what to say. It was Niobe this time to break the ice.

"All this pointless arguing and still Trinity has said nothing." Niobe said. Trinity was once again the centre of attention. She was looking pale and sick, looking at the green numbers flowing through the computer by Link.

"Trinity?" Morpheus said quietly, as though it wasn't even a question. Trinity snapped out of her temporary daze, and stared right at Morpheus.

"I can't do this, Morpheus," she said. She walked out of the jacking-in room, leaving the door open and fading away into the long hallway. No one followed her, and everyone was silent, and still. The room was glass about to be shattered, and the atmosphere intense. They were not people; they were chess pieces, waiting to moved, waiting for an absolution or revelation, one that wouldn't hit them for a long time yet. '

Trinity sat on her bed, her back leaning against the hard, cold wall. A couple of cold tears fell down her face, and Trinity didn't wipe them away. She didn't have the energy, she thought she would never have energy again; she was just tired, and needed to rest. She felt the tears harshly rap against her lips and felt the salty, uncomfortable taste.

"Trinity?" Morpheus said in a small voice.

"Don't say it, Morpheus," Trinity said, her eyes blurred with tears, staring at the ground. "Don't ask me if I'm OK. You know I'm not OK."

"I know you're not OK," Morpheus said, now speaking in a natural, comfortable way that reminded Trinity of a psychologist. "With the ordeal you've just been through, it's not surprising that you would be shaken. But, Trinity, you can't sit here forever. You need time to mull over what has happened, but do not allow yourself to be overtaken with grief – it will only lead to anger."

"My mother always told me anger was healthy," said Trinity, her voice and hands trembling. "But she wasn't my mother at all, was she? Just another program, waiting to be offed just like the next unfortunate in that inhuman world."

Morpheus didn't reply, Trinity's trembling voice now took a more bitter tone.

"I hate this world, Morpheus," she continued. "I hate living in it. I just want to go back to my old world, where everything was sweet and artificial, and things had form and colour. This world, everything is dark and colourless, there's no life here."

"Trinity, this is exactly why you cannot let the grief override you," Morpheus said after a long silence. "Life is always worth living, no matter what the challenges. We have to keep fighting, and trudge on through the darkness, it's the-"

"But why?" Trinity interrupted him. "Why bother fighting? What's the point when in the end the pain is just going to keep on coming? It's like blood…once the pain starts flowing it starts and then it never ends."

"Why fight, you're asking me?" Morpheus replied. "Fighting is what keeps us going – keeps us human. We have to have challenges so we can rise above them, and become better off for it. If we give in to our instincts we're just as much machines as the octopus creatures that roam our land – free to align ourselves with anyone we see fight, taking orders without hesitation. If we don't fight back, we're nothing, we're stale."

Trinity digested these words and couldn't think of a reply. As she mulled over her thoughts that Morpheus had just invoked, she decided it was time to tell Morpheus the truth.

"It was Neo, Morpheus," she said in a quiet voice. "Neo killed the Oracle."

"What?" Morpheus said, red-alert.

"Neo – I heard a gun shot, the blood hit my face. The Oracle fell down onto the table, and Neo was there, smiling at me, so hollow…" she continued, a painful lump in her throat. "And in that moment I saw him, I was relieved. I knew I shouldn't have been, but part of me wanted to rush at him and kiss him, to make myself feel better, even though an important part of the Matrix, of the real world, had just been destroyed. It was Neo, through and through."

Morpheus did not reply, but his eyes became very intense, though he did not move at all, staying calm. Trinity took this as a signal to continue her story.

"Agent Smith…Neo…back, together," she said.

"Agent Smith, you saw him as well?" Morpheus asked, turning to her.

"Yes. He was there, with Neo, the two of them," Trinity continued. "All these months of thinking he was still out there somewhere, that some part of him had to be alive, and I was right. It was so wonderful, in that second, to see him again, and now he's evil, against me." Trinity was now crying again, her voice breaking. "You tell me to keep fighting, that there's a point, a purpose behind all this? You're wrong."

Morpheus now appeared to be extremely alarmed. His facial expression was still very complex but Trinity knew that he was disturbed by this news, and trying to figure out how it was at all possible.

"Get out," Trinity said harshly.

"Trinity, you will need to continue you're story with the group. We have to figure out how this is can be happening; will you do that for me?" Morpheus said in a cautious and slow voice, as though scared Trinity might suddenly attack him.

"I will. I'll tell you the story," Trinity said. "But I'm not fighting anymore. Leave that to your crew.

Get out."

**To be continued...**


End file.
